


Crossroads

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred the actor is distracted from a life to be by an enchanting actress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

The young man wearing all the royal trappings of the Indian Prince Pururavas was barely minding his surroundings. His service to the crown was at an end, it seemed, and there was the letter from his father, asking that his son come home at once, to take up the family line of work. Alfred would rather continue his time as an actor, but this cast party was to be his last, apparently, for he could not deny filial duty.

Many of the roles were shifting, it seemed, as he noted new actors and actresses in the guises of their current play. Even as distracted as he was, though, it was impossible to ignore the beauty taking on the role of Urvashi. His eyes began to follow her, the back of his mind trying to narrow down the way she called to him.

At least, as he began the pursuit of that knowledge, it was a distraction from the letter, and this new crossroads in his life.

For her part, 'Urvashi' smiled, glad to lend this man some comfort on the cusp of great changes.


End file.
